It is important for an operator of a motor vehicle to be able to quickly and easily confirm if the turn signal indicator is operating and if there is an obstacle, such as another motor vehicle, in the blind spot of the exterior and rear view mirrors. This is true whether it is daylight or night.
This document relates to a new and improved device for accomplishing this goal. Advantageously, that device displays a turn signal indicator and a blind spot warning on the window of the motor vehicle door that is easily visible from inside the vehicle or outside the vehicle.